In practical wireless networks, fading of various links does not transition in lock step and may not have exactly the same frequency selectivity. Variations in node mobility and scattering environment may easily produce unequal link coherence times. Individual links in a wireless network can experience non-identical coherence time and bandwidth due to the differences in mobility or local scattering, a practical scenario where the fundamental limits of communication have been mostly unknown. But most investigations either ignore the differences in coherence qualities of the links in a network or handle it as a nuisance via worst case analysis.